Ashardalon
Ashardalon is well known for his tenacious clasp on life, no matter his injuries and setbacks. When he was struck a mortal blow by a great rival, the Golden King, Ashardalon bound a demon into his breast as a second heart. Ashardalon resembles an ancient red dragon in its prime, but after the binding, certain odd features stand out. He has a demonic visage, and on his chest is a gruesome scar in the shape of a curled horn. His eyes now burn with fire and tiny bolts of lightning constantly play between his claws and fangs. During the first demon war, Ashardalon was the second in command of the red dragon flight under Samiramis, one of the first demon lords to appear. His skill in battle and incomparable war strategies earned him great respect among the chromatic dragons, eventually earning the favor of Samiramis to act as the general of the red dragon armies. As General, he lead the green and red dragon flights into brass dragon territory. At the time, Yurinias, the Brass King, was making a final stand with his remaining forces and had managed to drive back the blue dragon flight from the desert until Ashardalon emerged from the skies with the red and greens at his back. A violent struggle ensued in the deserts and the brass dragons were all but decimated. Ashardalon himself finished off Yurinias in a nearly one sided display of dominance. Disgusted with the weakness of the blue dragons, Ashardalon ordered his forces to hunt and finish them off and then swore the whole lot of them to secrecy for the remainder of their lives. A story was concocted attributing the death of the blue dragon flight to the brass dragons and that Ashardalon and his force avenged their fallen chromatic brothers. Near the end of the war, an epic battle between the paladins and clerics of various races struck down the demons, casting their remains into a great volcano. The death of Samiramis sparked in-fighting between the chromatics for the leadership but when Ashardalon, who had recently returned from a battle with the silver dragons, claimed the throne, no other dragon opposed him. Ashardalon took the full force of the chromatic flight to avenge Samiramis at the site of his fall. Ultimately the humanoids, aided by the remaining metallic dragon flights, gained the upper hand in the battle. Valamaradace, the Gold King, struck a heavy and terrible blow to Ashardalon and tore a hole in his chest. Ashardalon retreated, defeated and disgraced, to his lair. The dying dragon prayed to his god Takhisis who, hearing his prayer, sent her answer in the form of a powerful balor which Ashardalon bound into his chest through a blasphemous ritual with the aid of a cult of humanoids who worshiped Ashardalon as their god. With the ritual a success, Ashardalon sank into the earth to regain his strength. For over two millennia, Ashardalon has taken refuge beneath the earth to regain his strength after he had bound a balor into his chest, awaiting to be awakened by those loyal to him. Category:People